


Stars

by chaosLydia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: Stars…Catra heard stories about stars, but she never knew they were so beautiful.And yet, they were so terrifying.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra & Hordak (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuleshootureye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuleshootureye/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY AMAZING FRIEND KATE! This is for you, love. I miss you all the time. I hope you enjoy your Christmas present.

_I didn’t need Entrapta! I didn’t need Adora or Scorpia! And I don’t need you!_

But Catra wished she had anyone on her side now. She would even take Double Trouble even if there was a high chance they would double-cross her again. They really lived up to their name.

No! She didn’t want to think about them. About their words to her. Showing her the faces of people she cared for and overcame. How they taunted her about why she had failed.

Catra slapped her palm against the window beside her bed.

No! She didn’t fail! She won!

She… had won until Double Trouble betrayed her… She had the world. It wasn’t what she thought it would be, but it had been hers. She stood at the top of the mountain.

Nothing waited for her there. Winning was nothing. And it was still nothing now.

Clutching her fist against the cold glass, she turned her eyes up to the sky.

Stars…

Catra heard stories about stars, but she never knew they were so beautiful.

And yet, they were so terrifying.

Before, taking over Etheria had been her everything. Beating Adora, proving herself to Shadow Weaver, and taking over the Horde by besting Hordak seemed so daunting. But now as she gazed up to the thousands of stars shimmering above her, she knew how tiny it had all been. Hordak, who was so powerful in her eyes, had been so easily cast aside like a broken toy. Horde Prime made everything that ever happened in Etheria seem meaningless. The war with the Princesses was nothing compared to the armada of Horde Prime ships darkening the sky. Losing Adora and Scorpia to those shiny, perky jerks was trivial to the pale beast with many eyes and a velvet voice who was ready to murder Glimmer on the spot. Proving herself to Hordak had been a waste of time, but it was now necessary for Horde Prime.

Nothing that Catra worked her entire life for meant anything to her anymore.

Because now, nothing was more important than this moment right here.

She was sitting on a bed in a locked room. Those creepy Hordak clones brought her here, saying it was a guest room. Catra knew a prison when she saw one. They took Glimmer somewhere else. Smart move. That’s what Catra would have done too. Catra would have a formal meal with Horde Prime tomorrow. What a fancy way to say ‘interrogation.’

Nothing before mattered. The war didn't matter. Her hatred of Glimmer didn’t matter.

Glimmer as her ally now. She had to be Catra's ally. Because this was now their only path.

All that mattered now was survival. All that mattered was getting out of here in one piece.

It wouldn’t be the first time Catra had started over.

She did it before.

She would do it again.

And again.

And again until her strength gave out.

To start over.

To survive once more.

Survival was all Catra ever knew. It was the only thing she got right.


End file.
